


Whatever you want, senpai

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise gets in a fight. Kasamatsu wants to know what happens, and Kise finds himself taking off all his masks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever you want, senpai

He is just passing by, but as soon as he hears what they’re saying, Kise can’t bring himself to just keep walking.

“Oh, yeah, I heard the basketball club was 4th placed in the winter cup,” he sighs. “That’s kind of a disappointment. They were better than that. I guess they shouldn’t have replaced the captain, after all.”

The guy who’s talking is huge, strong, and way taller than Kise, but that would stop him as much as the fact he was brunette. He doesn’t care if he would get hurt, because the _only_ thing Kise notices about him is that he is a complete idiot.

“Who is the new captain again?” another man in the group, smaller than the first, but still very muscular, asks.

“Yukio Kasamatsu. The same one who missed that pass last year and made the team lose,” he says, and he is _laughing_. Kise clenches his fists, feeling his whole body trembling. “I mean, of course it would go wrong. Who even had the idea to name him captain?” he sighs, and if Kise notices that he is walking closer to the group, then no one would understand why he looks so calm, “He didn’t do any good to his team. After all, he’s just a big loser.”

Kise’s fist makes his way into the man’s nose almost on his own. For the following minutes, he couldn’t really see anything.

 

“OK, now, could you explain to me why you thought t would be a good idea to pick up a fight with a bunch of third-years in the _rugby club_ , no less?” Kasamatsu asks as he cleans Kise’s bruises. They are at the infirmary, and Kise is sitting on the bed. There is some blood, but nothing really worth worrying. Even so, Kasamatsu looks at him like he _is_ worried, something that Kise can’t quite understand. 

“Oh, well,” Kise answers calmly, “I think I did quite a good job, even if I was on my own. I’m not really that hurt, you know? Just a few scratches. They might be strong, but they’re really slow.”

“I think I could hear your interesting story about how great at fights you are _forever_ , Kise, but that’s not what I asked you. Show some respect for your upperclassman and just answer the goddamn question.”

Kise sighs, but it’s playfully, “you’re no fun, Senpai. I really am very good at fighting, you know?”

“Seriously, Kise, save your crap,” Kasamatsu stares angrily at him, and he backs down, “I know you didn’t go there and hit them just because it was your idiocy of the day. Fights are very _not_ like you. You always try to get along well with people and have their attention. You want friends. That’s why I know you wouldn’t just randomly pick a fight without a reason. Now, take that stupid I’m-just-a-impulsive-idiot mask off, at least for me, will you?”

He has to blink a few times before remembering to think of something to answer. Hell, Kasamatsu knows him way too well. How does he do that?

“You make me sound like a little kid who wants attention,” he says and pouts. He’s not ready to take the “stupid” mask off. Not yet.

“Well, that’s kind of what you are,” he is looking straight into Kise’s eyes, and he swallows as he notices there is no harm in those words. In fact, they come out kindly more than matter-of-factly, and his deep, blue eyes seem to be staring straight into Kise’s soul, and _fuck_ , why does Kasamatsu always get him off-guard? “You’re always acting like a brat, but you really want people to like you. That’s usually what happens, but you seem to very insecure, too,” he smiles, “which I can quite understand, since everyone seems to think you’re perfect, and it must be hard trying not to let them down,” he sighs. “Anyways, what I’m trying to say here is that you would never beat anyone without a good reason. So, tell me why.”

This is definitely not a good time for his eyes to be teary, but he can’t really contain the shaking in his voice as he asks, “how do you know so much about me?”

Kasamatsu looks indifferent; “I just don’t look at you as the Perfect Model Generation of Miracles Kise. To me, you’re just another brat that I have to take care of. Which means, you’re a human being. It’s not really hard to understand once I think of you like that.”

He swallows his tears. See, that’s why he loved this man. He was the only one who could actually see through Kise’s façade. And still treat him well, actually better than anyone else has ever treated him, kicks included. He was always paying attention to his kouhais and being good to them; why would _anyone_ think a man like that was a loser?

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Kasamatsu says, and a tiny smile makes his way across his mouth, and he looks straight and Kise’s eyes, and he is touching Kise’s cheeks so gently and _fuck_ , that’s not _fair_.

“They… They were saying bad things about you,” Kise answers, and he knows he sounds like a child, “They said you were a loser. I was so mad, I did everything in an impulse. I don’t even remember what I did well. I just couldn’t stand that.” 

For a beautiful, comforting minute, Kasamatsu is still looking at Kise gently, even though a bit surprised.

And then it’s over, and he kicks Kise with all his might.

“What was THAT for?” Kise asks angrily, rubbing his red cheek, “I’m already beaten, you know!”

“It seems that they didn’t beat your idiocy away, so I’m finishing their job!” Kasamatsu screams angrily.

“Well, you don’t have to be so mean!” he is not really angry because he just _doesn’t mind_ that Kasamatsu beats him all the time. Maybe that’s because it makes him feel like he’s not the Generation of Miracles, and that Kasamatsu can see beyond that, and that’s comforting. Maybe that’s the reason he’d fallen for the captain so badly. Or maybe that’s because he admires the way he always gives his best so much. Anyways. He can’t help but put his playful smile on as he says, “I was fighting for your honor!”

Kasamatsu hits him again.

“Do I look like a fucking princess to you?”

“Stop kicking me!” now he is rubbing _both_ his cheeks, and then he sighs and gives in. He can’t help but be completely honest when he’s around senpai, “I’m sorry. I know it was a stupid thing to do.”

“Then why did you still do it, freshman?” he is still angry, but at least he is not beating Kise. It’s a progress. Kise smiled.

“Because I really couldn’t help it. Senpaicchi is not a loser. You’re always doing your best for the team and you don’t deserve to be treated like that. People should show you respect for your experience and hard work,” he giggles, “wasn’t that what you told me on my first day?”

“It’s not funny,” he says, but he’s not screaming and sits at Kise’s side, looking calm. He sighs, “and if you truly respect me, stop acting like I need to be protected, you got it?”

Again, Kise giggles. “Sure.”

Kasamatsu pats his head and smiles at him, “We should head to class now.”

Kise stands up, smiling back.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! ^w^


End file.
